In Perspective
by jimmyachoos
Summary: One-shot, slightly AU during Season 1. Blair and Chuck begin dating and decide to come out as an official couple at school. The thing is, they don't want to lose their reputations in the process. Chuck is a playboy and Blair is Queen, and it's going to stay that way.


Blair let out a little whimper as Chuck's fingers dug into her, teasing her mercilessly. Her nails left angry red marks down his back as he kissed his way to her neck. Blair rubbed her thigh against the tent in his pants, eliciting a low groan from him.

The door flew open.

Blair and Chuck turned to see Jenny Humphrey, who looked as though she had just won the lottery.

"Little J," Blair said, trying to sound calm. She began to discreetly button her blouse, and Chuck backed as far away from Blair as the tiny janitorial closet would allow. "This isn't what it seems," she said slowly.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that, Blair," Jenny said gleefully. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two looking like deer caught in headlights. "Now, who should I send this to? Gossip Girl, or Nate?" she mused.

"Nate doesn't know. If you send that blast to Gossip Girl, I will destroy you," Blair hissed venomously. "Gossip Girl doesn't know about you stealing Hazel's Valentino. I'm sure she'd be delighted to report that you were so desperate to fit in that you would steal. Or shall I just send the pictures from your birthday party?" she added sweetly. "Pink was a great theme, Little J."

"Do whatever you want. This is worth it," Jenny said. "Oops, just sent the picture to Gossip Girl. You know, she works fast. I think I'll go comfort poor Nate," she said, with a wicked smile, sauntering away.

"I'm assuming you're going after Jenny Humphrey," Chuck said, with a disappointed sigh.

"Well, at least you're not completely useless," Blair said scathingly, quickly straightening herself out. She tugged her skirt down and carelessly tossed Chuck's clothes towards him. He buttoned his shirt hastily and stuffed the yellow tie into his bag, too lazy to bother putting it back on when he knew Blair would be removing within a couple hours. Blair twirled mousse into her brown locks in a vain attempt to flatten her hair, and with a glance at Chuck, sprayed the top of his head with it.

"Waldorf!" he growled, irritated. She ignored him, and smoothed the product through his dark hair. He shrunk away from her, but secretly, enjoyed the feeling of her running her fingers through his hair.

They managed to reach the St. Jude's hall just as everybody's phones went off. Gasps and whispers spread like wildfire, and no one was bothering to hide the fact that they were ogling at the unlikely coupling. Blair kept her head held high, and ignored the pompously ignored the rude stares. Chuck, however, met most of the guys' stares with a smirk, because the St. Jude's boys would not be judging him. Their eyes were filled with jealousy, respect, because Chuck Bass had done the impossible. He'd managed to get into the pants of the icy cold but beautiful, untouchable Blair Waldorf. They weren't even sure Nate had done the deed, and they'd probably be bowing at Chuck's feet if they didn't think Chuck would kick them.

"Nate," Blair began, but Jenny cut across her.

"Don't even," Jenny said nastily, and then softened. "Nate, are you okay?"

"What?" Nate interrupted, bewildered. "Of course I am. Chuck and Blair already told me a couple days ago." Unlike Chuck, Nate didn't understand mean girl politics. He didn't realize that Blair had set Jenny up to embarrass her with Nate, or that Jenny had ulterior motives in comforting him.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted," Blair gave Jenny a smug, condescending smile, "I just wanted to thank you again for giving Chuck and I your blessing."

"Yeah, it's cool. I mean, I was a little surprised, but if you two are happy, then I'm happy. I'm just glad you guys came to me first," Nate said amiably, just as the bell rang.

"You should go, Jenny. You'll be late for class," Blair said indifferently, but the real message was clear. _Get out_.

"Come on," Blair murmured. "We're going back to your suite." She wouldn't be facing the Constance girls that day, not yet. She needed to send another message, first. This one much more tangible, seeing as Chuck had filmed the entire spat between Blair, Jenny, and Nate. The present that awaited them in the morning, however, decided that Blair would have to face the firing squad sooner rather than later.

**Good morning, Upper East Siders. Queen B seems to have gotten over her knight in shining armor, and moved on to the devil in disguise – ****_officially_****. Watch your backs, ladies and gentlemen. We've got what I like to call a power couple on our hands.**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the slut herself," Penelope said, approaching Blair with Hazel and Is by her side. She scoffed at Blair. "Now that you've fallen off your high horse, consider yourself dethroned." Several girls walking by paused to watch the scene unfold. Most of them had their phones out. Blair sighed, giving Penelope her best condescending smile.

"I've love to see you try to dethrone me, Penelope. You could, if you want Gossip Girl to know that you lost your virginity in the ninth grade to Williams, who's now gay. And Hazel, do you really want it to be common knowledge that you got drunk and had a threesome with two guys twice your age? Oh, and Is? Should I revoke that restraining order you got against Creepy George? He'd be happy to know you want to give him another chance."

Penelope had paled considerably, but hadn't completely lost her nerve yet. "Nate Archibald to Chuck Bass? Your standards are falling, and it's time you stepped down. Dating Chuck Bass? Really?" Penelope said spitefully, Blair took a step closer to her, forcing her to retreat a step. Many of the girls exchanged surprised looks and comments; they had assumed that Blair and Chuck's relationship was something of a joke, or at the very least an open relationship. Chuck didn't do monogamy, and they never imagined he would treat her like an actual girlfriend.

"Yes," Blair affirmed. "It takes a real woman to keep someone like that tied down," she said, nodding at Chuck. Punctual as always, smirk intact, he stood at the entrance of the courtyard.

"Morning," Chuck said, striding up to the girls. He took his place on the exact same step that Blair was standing, above her minions, but on the same level as her. He nodded at the necklace she had on. "You're wearing the gift I got you."

"Is that – " Isabel's eyes widened.

"The Harry Winston Sunflower necklace," Hazel breathed, all thoughts of dethroning Blair forgotten. Despite the fact that none of the girls were as rich as Blair, they recognized money, and they knew exactly what a necklace like that was worth.

"It was a gift from Chuck. Oh, and the secrets that I just repeated to you three? Those were gifts from him, too, and there's plenty more where that came from. The bartender at Bijou, the pregnancy scare, the locker room scandal at Chapin… do I even need to point fingers?" Blair said smugly. "You were saying, Penelope? I thought I heard the word 'dethroned,' but I must be hearing things. Am I right, P?"

"Yes," Penelope muttered.

"I thought so. I'll see you at lunch on the steps," Blair paused, "tomorrow, that is. Chuck is having Per Se brought for us today, as a little celebration. Bye, girls. Enjoy your yogurt."

"That necklace is almost worth 200,00," Penelope whispered.

"And it was definitely real," Is added.

"Taming Chuck Bass?" Hazel sighed in admiration. "What do you think she did?"

"I guess this means she's not getting dethroned from Constance," Penelope said disdainfully.

"Are you kidding? She's about to be crowned at St. Jude's. Chuck Bass knows everything."

Blair and Chuck then made their way down the halls of St. Jude's. While they were away from the prying eyes of gossip hungry girls, just as many of the guys were fixated on the new couple. Many of them were wondering if Blair's skirt had always been that short, or if she'd always left that many buttons undone on her blouse. Or if she'd always radiated a that confident, sensual glow.

"I have Physics next period," Blair said, conversationally, stopping in the middle of the hall. It was painfully obvious that the entire crowd was eavesdropping on their very audible conversation, but neither of them seemed to be aware of it. Chuck raised an eyebrow questioningly at Blair as she toyed with his tie, a seductive smile on her face.

"I don't want to go," she said with a pout.

"I don't assume you want me to chain you to a bed, again, to prevent you from going."

"No, but I can think of a few other ways for you to help," Blair purred, pulling him into the nearest empty classroom, and slamming the door shut behind them.

"Did you hear that?" one guy asked.

"Blair Waldorf with handcuffs and dirty talking?"

"A janitor closet quickie and now a classroom… I mean, damn."

"I'd definitely tap that."

"How do you think Chuck Bass got her to sleep with him?"

Blair smiled as she pushed Chuck up against the wall, securely locking the door behind them. Sure, she liked the risk of being caught, but not by a teacher. "Excellent acting, Bass," she murmured.

"I could say the same to you," he said. "Our plan worked perfectly."

"Embarrassing Jenny Humphrey? Check. Keeping both our reputations in check, as queen and playboy? Check," Blair agreed happily, between kisses. "Still, I was surprised you managed to pull that stunt with Gossip Girl reporting us as an official couple. I didn't know she did personal favors."

"For me, she does. Still, I'm still a little upset that the entire population of St. Jude's now knows what a little minx you are," Chuck admitted.

"Oh, so you'd rather be seen as whipped? Just be glad we didn't have to resort to Plan B, and no one had to bump into me and send me sprawling to the floor, along with the handcuffs in my bag. That'd be giving them a real show," she said. "Do I get to keep the necklace?"

"It was a gift," Chuck said, offended she would even ask. "Of course you do. I'm sorry I forgot the peonies."

"We can save that for another time. I think the population of Constance and St. Jude's will need a monthly reminder of who we are."

"Anniversary scheming? Sounds perfect."

**End.**


End file.
